muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Book Indexes
Indexes for relevant reference books useful to Muppet Wiki which lack indexes of their own. Sorted by book title, the index should consist of subjects, key words, or names, with page numbers, as an aid to citation or locating information (omitting common terms like "puppet," but including, for example, "Caroll Spinney's early puppetry career, pgs. 45-46" and others useful in sourcing or expanding Wiki articles.) ''Jim Henson: The Works *Alice Snuffleupagus, 64, 66 *Bert, 58-59, 60-61, 63, 69 *Biff, 58, 74 *Big Bird, 23, 62-63, 71, 72-73, 74, 126, **Psychological profile, 56-57 *CityKids, 234-236 *Clash, Kevin **Profile, 66 *Commercials, 22-23 *Cookie Chic, 145 *Cookie Monster, 23, 62-63, 67, 69 *Count von Count, 59, 63, 67, 71 *The Cube, 44-45, 48 *Cyclia, 46-47, 48 *The Dark Crystal, 42, 165-183, 186 *Different characters with same performers, 119, 134 *Dinosaurs, 230-233 *Dog City'' **Special, 217, 222 **Series, 222, 223 *Don Music, 58, 73 *Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, 82, 105, 126 **Animal, 82, 103, 105 **Dr. Teeth, 82, **Floyd Pepper, 82, 105, 119 **Janice, 82, 118, 119, 151 **Zoot, 82, 105, 118, 149 *Elmo, 58, 62, 63, 64, 66, 69 *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas, 122, 197-199, 202 *Ernie, 58, 59, 60-61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 76, 152 *Fozzie Bear: 101, 103, 114, 125, 126, 129-132, 134, 148, 199, , 206, 210, 213, 215, 234 **Character development, 95 *Fraggle Rock, 144, 202-205 **War in the world ended by, 202 *Goelz, Dave, 95, 104, 114, 117, 121, 123, 183, 203 **Unprofessional behavior of, 95 **Characters, 118 *Gonzo, 118, 129, 131, 132, 148, 206, 215, 234 **Character development, 104-105 *The Great Muppet Caper, 129-133, 180 *Henson, Brian, 27, 76-77, 132, 185, 187, 191, 192, 231-234 **Becoming president of Jim Henson Productions, 233 *Henson, Cheryl, 26-27, 76-77, 117, 165, 169-170, 185 *Henson, Heather, 27, 76-77 *Henson, Jane, 15-16, 18, 19, 21, 26, 76-77, *Henson, Jim **Characters, 60-61, 64, 102, 203 **Death, 229 **Merger with Disney, 222, 229 **Singing, 152, 154 *Henson, John, 27, 76-77, 226 *Henson, Lisa, 25, 27,76-77, 185, 191 *Herry Monster, 69 *Hunt, Richard **Profile, 58 **Characters, 73, 118 **Reading a newspaper wearing Sweetums’ legs, 98 **Sharing the role of Miss Piggy with Frank Oz, 101 **On Fraggle Rock, 203 **On ''Puppetman, 210 *''The Jim Henson Hour, 214-221, 234 *Juhl, Jerry, 19, 30, 94-95, 47, 119, 122, 132, 202-203 *Kermit the Frog **Profile, 36-37 **Becoming a frog, 49 **On ''The Muppet Show, 82, 101, 102, 104, 108, **On Sam and Friends, 18, 19, 21 **On Sesame Street, 59, 62-63, 71, 72-73 **Now performed by Steve Whitmire, 234 *''Labyrinth, 45, 163, 95, 183-187 *Mr. Snuffleupagus, 58, 63, 64, 66, 69 *Mullen, Kathryn, 172, 177, 203 *Muppet Babies, 139, 204-207, page 234 *The Muppet Christmas Carol, page 234 *The Muppet Movie, pages 122-128, 165 *The Muppet Show, 80-89 **Pilots, 82-84 **Guest stars, 90-93, 94, 98-99, 108-109 **Writing staff, 94-95 *The Muppets Take Manhattan, 133, 139, 204, 206-207 *Miss Piggy **Character development, 101-104 **Profile, 110-111 **In ''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, 84 *NBC Pipes, 40 *Nelson, Jerry, 58, 70, 71, 85, 105, 114, 119, 123, 203 **Not wearing a shirt, 128 *Odd and Large Eyes, 114 *Oz, Frank **Profile, 35 **Characters, p59, 69, 103 **Starting to perform voices, 59 **Drinking heavily, 100 **As a director, pages 133-134, 172 *Placido Flamingo, 63, 73, 74 *Prell, Karen, 203 *Raposo, Joe 49, 55, 152 *Rgllmzaxpoops (seriously), 202 *Rizzo the Rat, 105, 234 *Robinson, Martin P., 69 *Rowlf the Dog **Profile, 32-33 **On The Jimmy Dean Show, pages 31-33, 39 **On The Muppet Show, 102, 119 **In Purina Dog Chow commercials, 23, 27 *Roxie Marie, page 74 *"Rubber Duckie (song)", 60, 78-79, 152, 154 **Lyrics, 79 *''Sam and Friends, 15-21, 23, 25, 27, 31, 197, 222 *Sesame Street, 36, 50-79, 81, 154, 197,202, 206 *Sahlin, Don, 23, 24, 27, 32, 56, 64-65, 132 *Saturday Night Live, 84-87, 191 *Sewing a rat to a fried egg, 136 *Singing and dancing and making people happy, xv *The StoryTeller: **As stand-alone series, 188-195 **The StoryTeller: Greek Myths, 193 **As part of ''The Jim Henson Hour, 215 *Sully, 58 *The Swedish Chef, 102, 114 *Sweetums, 118,226 *Telly Monster, 62, 67, 69 *''Time Piece, 39-45, 54 *Waldo C. Graphic, 220, 227 *Whitmire, Steve, 105, 121-122, 123, 203, 234 **Not recognized by Jim Henson, p.105 *The Witches, 195 *Youth 68, 44, 48 My Life as a Furry Red Monster *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, 82 *Baby Natasha, 121 *Bartlett O'Reilly, Alison, 55 *Clash, Kevin **and the Muppets/Henson ***first performance (Macy's Parade, as Cookie Monster), 71-75 ***as puppet captain, 140-141 **as Susan Lucci of children's television, 57 **childhood/family, 10-15; 20-27; 78-81 **first child (Shannon Clash), 28-32 **first puppetry mentor (Stu Kerr), 155-157 **other TV appearances/puppetry ***''Big Blue Marble, 206 ***''Captain Kangaroo'' ("regular guest spots" beginning in 1979), 157-164 ***''Great Space Coaster'', 160-164 *Clifford, 142 *Cooney, Joan Ganz, 76 *Cosby, Bill, 42 *Elmo **as love machine, 15-19; 32-34; 39-43 **connection with children, 3-5; 9-10 (see also above) **early character development ***laugh, 44-48 ***first time really clicking as Elmo, 65-67 **goes to Washington, 184-186 **Tickle Me Elmo, 168-170 **tricycle technology, 84-85 *"Elmo's World," 28, 57, 75-77; 85; 87-88; 134; **representing Elmo's imagination 181-184 **drawing of Elmo's parents, 194 *Emmy Awards, 55-60 *Geiss, Tony, 76 *Goldberg, Whoopi, 106-107 *Gumpel, David, 30 *Henson, Jim **Background, memories of, 51-54, 55 **Death, 56-57, 142-143 **First meeting, 75, 139 **during The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years *Hoots the Owl, 41, 121 *Hunt, Richard **as Elmo, 1, 46, 57 **Muppet-like hair, 53 **on Muppet Movie float, 71 *Irwin, Bill, 77, 181 *Jackson, Mahalia, 40 *Korr, David **as early Elmo writer, 46 *Love, Kermit, 69-73, 140, 159-161. 206 *Martin, Jim, 161-162 *''The Mike Douglas Show, 3, 42 *MuppetFest, 18-20; 31 *The Muppets at Walt Disney World, 57 *Nelson, Jerry, 53, 71 *Newby, Tom, designed/supervised full-body Elmo for tricycle *Other Muppeteers' characters **Big Bird ***and Snuffy, belief in), 139 ***at Henson's funeral *Oz, Frank, 53, 71 *Prejudice/diversity **in Clash's life, 95-97 **as ''Sesame Street topic, 98-101, 180-181 *Scott, Jill, 30 *''Sesame Street'' (significant references only) **Clash's childhood impressions of, 14-15 **divorce episode, 125 **failed characters ***Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Professor D. Rabbit, Grand High Triangle Lover, Juggles the Juggler, 120-121 **Hurricane Katrina outreach, 194-199 **international versions, 102-105. 199-205 **key episodes/segments (see also prejudice) ***Alan rents a faulty karaoke machine, 166-167 ***Elmo says "No," drug metaphor, 145-146 ***response to 9/11, 122-125 ***''The Street We Live On, 146-147 **1983 ten show contract rejected, 163 **researchers/curriculum, 82, 178-179 **response to 9/11, 122-125 **set/street, 160 *Stone, Jon, 41 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 144 *The Television Academy Hall of Fame, 53-54 *Vogel, Matt, 84-85 *White, Lillias, 30 The Wisdom of Big Bird *Big Bird **original puppet and personality, 33-45 *Bozo's Big Top, 13-14, 31, 63-64 *Bruno the Trashman, 13, 61-62, 102 *China **The Road to China, 78-86 **Big Bird in China, 86-92 **Zhima Jie, 139-143 *Elmo, 123-125 *Follow That Bird, 62, 123 *Henson, Jim **first time seeing him in person, 15-16 **first meeting, 23-24 **first job offer, 24 **second job offer, 24 **Death and memorial, 130-131, 138 *Hunt, Richard, 109 *"I Love Trash", 62, 102 *Hope, Bob, 75-81, 86 *Love, Kermit, 41-42, 65 *Oscar the Grouch **inspiration for voice, 51 **purple Oscar, 5052 **orange Oscar, 52, 59 **switch from orange to green, 58-59 **traveling with legs sticking out of the bottom of trash can, 60-61 *Picklepuss, 18-19, 64, 136 *''Rascal Rabbit, 12 *Villechaize, Hervé, 60-61, 116 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Non-fiction Books Category:Book Lists